Believe in You
by Ditty Glint
Summary: Saat hatimu meragu, maka yang kau butuhkan adalah kepercayaan.


**Believe in You**

Ditty Glint

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Pair : SasuHina

Warning : AU, OoC, fake, typo, dll.

Happy Reading!

Hinata berbaring di atas kasurnya yang lembut, ia menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar. Mata _amethys_ nya menerawang, pikirannya mengawang kepada seorang lelaki bermarga uchiha yang selama tiga bulan ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Sasuke Uchiha. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir sebagai sepasang kekasih. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja. Tidak, bukan begitu saja tetapi tanpa diduga. Ya, tanpa diduga Sasuke mendekatinya. Tanpa diduga Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya dan tanpa diduga pula Hinata menerimanya. Padahal pendekatan yang Sasuke lakukan terbilang sangat cepat dan mereka sebelumnya tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya teman biasa. Tapi Hinata dengan mudahnya membiarkan Sasuke memiliki hatinya. Sepenuhnya. Tanpa syarat.

Hinata tidak tahu mengapa ia akhirnya menerima Sasuke. Hanya saja ia merasa bahwa Sasuke memang orang yang tepat untuk hatinya, bahwa Sasuke bisa mencintainya apa adanya.

Hanya saja masalahnya kini adalah rasa ragu yang mulai muncul dalam diri Hinata. Terkadang ia merasa bahwa dia bukanlah gadis yang tepat untuk Sasuke. Ia merasa tidak pantas. Apalagi ketika tahu bahwa beberapa perempuan yang pernah dekat dengan Sasuke bukanlah perempuan yang 'biasa saja' sepertinya. Mereka rata-rata cantik, populer, dan memiliki status yang tinggi di sekolah.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ditambah kini Sasuke sudah jarang mengirimkan pesan padanya. Hinata paham, dari awal ia sudah tahu bahwa konsekuensi berpacaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha itu pasti jarang diberi kabar. Pasalnya Sasuke itu orang yang sibuk, dia bukan murid SMA biasa seperti dirinya yang punya banyak waktu luang. Tapi tidak bisakah sekali saja dalam satu hari Sasuke mengabarinya? Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak terakhir kali mereka bertukar kabar.

Tring!

Sebuah pesan masuk. Hinata cepat-cepat meraih ponselnya. Ia sedikit berharap bahwa itu adalah pesan dari Sasuke. Tapi harapannya langsung hilang seketika karena pesan itu datang dari sahabatnya, Tenten.

 _Tenten :_

 _Kau sudah lihat?_

 _Hinata :_

 _Apa?_

 _Tenten :_

 _Send a picture_

Sebuah foto yang Tenten kirim berisi _screenshot_ dari postingan di akun sosial media milik Sakura, teman sekelas Sasuke. Di foto itu terlihat Sakura _selfie_ dengan Sasuke di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Di meja mereka terlihat buku-buku berserakan dengan dua cangkir kopi dan beberapa camilan. Bisa Hinata tebak kalau mereka sedang kerja kelompok. Tetapi, kenapa hanya berdua?

Hal ini juga yang membuatnya ragu. Kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura, _most wanted girl_ KSHS.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal. Bersiap menumpahkan air mata. Karena bagaimanapun rasanya sangat sakit dan menyesakkan.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis Hyuuga berjalan loyo di koridor sekolah. Wajah manisnya tak secerah biasanya. Jika setiap pagi ia selalu menyapa teman-temannya dengan ceria maka hari ini tidak. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lemah membalas sapaan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Hey.." sapa Hinata pada teman sebangkunya, Tenten.

Tenten menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir. Apalagi saat melihat kantung mata dan wajah pucat Hinata pagi ini. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hinata, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten dengan nada khawatir yang kentara.

Hinata hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangan. Merasa lelah dan tak bertenaga.

Tenten merasa bersalah karena ia tahu ini semua pasti gara-gara foto yang ia kirim semalam. Tapi mau dikirim atau tidak pun, cepat atau lambat Hinata pasti akan tahu hal tersebut. Ia merasa serba salah.

"Hinata, kalau kamu merasa tidak enak badan bilang padaku, oke? Nanti kita ke UKS," ucap Tenten sembari mengusap kepala Hinata lembut.

"Hmm."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang menuju kantin, ada yang pergi ke toilet, ada yang pergi ke kelas lain dan sebagian ada yang menetap di kelas untuk menyalin tugas yang belum sempat mereka selesaikan.

Karena merasa perutnya mulai keroncongan Tenten bersiap bangkit dari duduknya, tetapi saat melihat Hinata yang justru kembali tidur Tenten pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hinata, aku mau ke kantin. Kamu mau ikut tidak?" Tenten bertanya pada sahabatnya.

"Tidak. Kamu pergi saja sendiri," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku belikan makanan ya, kamu mau nitip apa?" Tenten masih berusaha.

"Tidak usah, Tenten."

"Kamu yakin tidak mau nitip makanan?" tanya Tenten sekali lagi memastikan, pasalnya ia yakin bahwa Hinata pasti belum makan dari pagi.

"Tidak, Tenten. Aku sedang tidak mau makan apa-apa."

"Baiklah." _Kamu mau nitip atau tidak, aku tetap akan belikan_ , lanjut Tenten dalam hati. Setelahnya Tenten bergegas pergi ke kantin bersama Ino.

Drrrttt… Drrrttt…

Ponsel dalam saku Hinata bergetar. Gadis itu mengambilnya dan melihat nama orang yang menelepon.

 _Sasu's calling…_

Refleks tubuh Hinata menegak. Baru saja ia ingin mengangkat panggilan Sasuke, tapi ingatannya melayang pada foto yang dikirim Tenten semalam. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab telepon Sasuke dan membiarkannya hingga panggilan itu berhenti sendiri.

Hinata menghela nafas. Panggilan kedua terdengar. Gadis itu mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menjawab panggilan tersebut. Ia memejamkan matanya.

 _Tidak Hinata.. Tidak.._

Panggilan berhenti. Cepat-cepat sulung Hyuuga itu mengubah ponselnya dalam mode _silent_ kemudian menyimpannya di dalam tas dan bergegas keluar kelas. Suasana hatinya tidak karuan saat ini. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia masih marah. Dan Sasuke adalah kelemahannya. Ia tidak akan bisa marah jika bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa, Bro?" seorang lelaki dengan tiga garis di kedua pipinya bertanya heran saat melihat sahabatnya si pantat ayam gelisah menatap ponselnya.

Sasuke mendongkak, "Hinata tidak mengangkat teleponku."

Gadis musim semi di sebelahnya seketika menoleh mendengar nama 'Hinata' keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia mengeryit tidak suka.

"Mungkin dia lagi sibuk nyalin tugas," ucapnya menerka. Gadis itu menyuapkan sesendok kari ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hinata itu murid yang rajin. Dia tidak malas sepertimu, Sakura," sahut Naruto.

"Ck. Aku juga rajin."

Sasuke tak mempedulikan pertengkaran sahabatnya dan Sakura. Matanya memantau seisi kantin berharap menemukan kekasihnya. Tapi nihil. Ia hanya melihat sahabat Hinata dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Biasanya Hinata datang ke kantin bersama Tenten. Tapi kenapa sekarang Tenten tidak datang bersama Hinata?

Sasuke bergegas bangkit dan menghampiri Tenten.

"Sasuke mau kemana?!"

"Sasu-ck! Hinata lagi, Hinata lagi!"

Naruto mengeryit mendengar nada bicara Sakura, "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apanya?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Naruto menghentikan makan siangnya. Ia bersidekap menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Sakura yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung menghentikan kegiatan memakan karinya, "Masalah untukmu?"

Naruto menatap tajam, "Tentu. Ini masalah untukku. Sasuke sahabatku."

Gadis Haruno itu memutar bola matanya, muak.

"Dari awal aku sudah curiga bahwa kau berniat membuat hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata menjadi renggang. Kau selalu berusaha mendekati Sasuke, selalu ingin satu kelompok dengannya dan sengaja memposting setiap kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke di sosial media. Seolah memberi tahu kepada semua orang bahwa kau lah yang dekat dengan Sasuke dibandingkan pacarnya, Hinata."

Sakura tersenyum miring mendengar penjelasan Naruto, ia mendongkak membalas tatapan lelaki blasteran itu.

"Tidak membuatmu rugi, kan? Justru ini bagus untukmu karena aku tahu bahwa kau juga menyukai Hinata sebelum Sasuke menyukainya," Sakura mendesis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama?"

Rahang Naruto mengeras mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia yakin jika orang yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan seorang perempuan ia pasti tidak akan segan untuk menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Sakura.

"Aku tidak sebusuk dirimu. Jika kau mengganggu kebahagian mereka lebih dari ini, aku tidak akan segan untuk menghancurkan mu. Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh. Jadi lebih baik kau berhenti saat ini juga," ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Lelaki itu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang membatu di tempat duduknya.

Gadis Haruno itu hanya mampu menatap tajam kari di hadapannya. Ia tahu jika Naruto Uzumaki tak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

"Sial!"

.

.

.

"Tenten!"

Tenten yang merasa dirinya dipanggil segera menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hinata mana?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

Tenten mengerjap, "Eh? Hinata masih di kelas. Tadi aku ajak ke kantin tapi dia tidak mau. Kayaknya Hinata lagi _badmood_."

" _Badmood_? Dia lagi PMS? Tapi minggu ini belum waktunya dia PMS," ucap Sasuke bingung.

Tenten agak terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke tahu siklus bulanan Hinata. Ternyata diam-diam kekasih Hinata ini sebegitu memperhatikan gadisnya. Tenten merasa lega.

"Bukan. Semalam aku mengirim _screenshot_ foto kamu dan Sakura. Kayaknya dia _badmood_ gara-gara itu. Aku khawatir dia bukan cuma _badmood_ , soalnya wajahnya juga pucat. Kayaknya dia kurang tidur dan belum sarapan, jadi aku-"

"Aku ke kelas Hinata, terimakasih infonya!" Sasuke segera melesat menuju kelas Hinata sebelum Tenten menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gadis keturunan Cina itu hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala melihat kekhawatiran yang kentara di wajah Sasuke.

Ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan hubungan mereka. Sasuke jelas sangat menyayangi Hinata.

.

.

.

Lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu sekali lagi melihat seisi kelas untuk memastikan bahwa Hinata memang tidak ada di kelasnya, hanya ada tas ungu dan bukunya yang berserakan. Akhirnya ia bertanya pada seseorang yang hendak keluar dari kelas itu.

"Ada Hinata?" tanya Sasuke.

Kiba yang dihadang Sasuke agak terkejut tapi kemudian ia ingat bahwa Hinata keluar beberapa menit yang lalu. "Tidak ada, baru saja tadi dia keluar kelas buru-buru."

"Kemana?"

Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tidak tahu."

"Hn. _Thanks_."

Sasuke mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan mencoba menghubungi Hinata. Tetapi Hinata tak kunjung menjawabnya. Lelaki itu membuang nafas frustasi.

Kemana ia harus mencari gadisnya?

.

.

.

Hinata mengeryit menatap matahari yang begitu terik. Ia menunduk dan menekuk lututnya. Kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Lelah mencari tempat persembunyian. Tadi dia sudah ke UKS, perpustakaan, lab, dan aula. Tapi di sinilah ia sekarang, atap sekolah. Tempat paling sepi, tenang walaupun sedikit panas. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya mengulur waktu Sasuke untuk menemukannya.

Cklek

 _Ah, sial. Sasuke menemukannya._

Hinata merutuk dalam hati.

Gadis itu semakin merapatkan diri. Ia sedikit takut karena mencoba kabur dari Sasuke. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak kabur. Ia hanya mencoba menenangkan diri. _Oke, tenang. Kamu tidak salah, Hinata._

Tap tap tap

Jantung Hinata berdetak tak karuan saat mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Ia masih enggan mendongkak.

Beberapa detik tak terdengar suara apapun. Sampai sebuah jaket mendarat menutupi bahu dan punggungnya.

"Hey.."

Suara bariton Sasuke terdengar. Hinata terisak.

Ah, gadisnya ini cengeng sekali. Sasuke beralih mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. Gadis itu semakin terisak.

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Hanya saja rasa sakit dan sesak yang ia tahan dari semalam menguap begitu saja saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Entah mengapa tapi… ia bahagia. Bahagia bahwa Sasuke masih peduli padanya.

Beberapa menit lamanya hanya terdengar isakan Hinata dan selama itu pula Sasuke setia menemani gadisnya sembari mengusap lembut puncak kepala gadis itu.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, ia menghapus air matanya dan memberanikan diri menatap lelaki di depannya. Mata _amethys_ Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca melihat Sasuke tersenyum ke arahnya.

"S-sasu.." lirih Hinata pelan.

"Aku khawatir, kamu kemana saja, Hinata?"

Hinata menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Betapa ia telah membuat lelaki ini khawatir karenanya. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Seharusnya ia mencoba mengerti.

"Maaf.."

Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata. Ia mendekap gadisnya erat. Gadis yang beberapa minggu terakhir terabaikan karena kesibukannya.

"Hn. Aku juga minta maaf. Untuk semua kesibukanku dan soal Sakura.."

Hinata masih setia mendengarkan.

"Kamu cemburu?"

Blushh

"T-t-tidak!"

"Jangan berbohong," Sasuke menahan senyumnya.

"B-benar!"

"Benar cemburu?"

Pipi Hinata semakin memerah, untung sekarang ia bisa menyembunyikannya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Ih, Sasuke~"

Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan dirinya, ia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. Membuat si empunya mematung seketika dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Cemburu saja sepuasmu, tapi jangan bersedih. Aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih, Hinata," ujar Sasuke lembut.

Hinata bergumam menyahuti perkataan Sasuke.

"Cukup percaya padaku bahwa kamu satu-satunya untukku. Kamu satu-satunya milikku. Kamu percaya padaku, kan?" lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku percaya padamu."

"Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

"Sasu?"

"Hn?"

Kruyuuuk

"Lapar~"

.

.

.

 **End**.

Mind to RnR?


End file.
